


FF15同人－诺露：Flower Kiss

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Luna Happy Birthday!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 是小说《最终幻想15 未来黎明》的结尾，露娜和诺克提斯最终在一起。
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	FF15同人－诺露：Flower Kiss

“露娜，生日那天我们去旅行吧。”  
这是诺克提斯在她生日一个月前就提出来的。  
露娜心动的接受了这个提案。

但当他们成为王与王后后，一切安排都不再那么自由。他们有很多职责在等着他们处理，也有很多的公众形象等着他们去支撑。  
仅仅是生日，就因为他们两个人的日期很近而忙的不可开交。许多安排，许多采访，许多祝福，还有许多麻烦的社交，而此后他们对于国家重建的工作还远远没有结束。  
于是他们旅行的安排一拖再拖，但从来没从未来的计划里剔除。不过如果只是生日结束的翌日早上去附近的湖泊边小小的约会一下，这都是被允许的。  
毕竟他们也需要享受爱。

那日早上诺克提斯奇迹般的起的很早，他甚至在自己订好的闹钟响起的前十分钟就醒来，并且关了还没到点的闹钟防止吵醒露娜。  
不过露娜向来起的都早，从过去作为神巫的修行到长时间的救助之旅，她都严以律己，作息到现在也很规律。  
但自从她和诺克提斯成婚后，偶尔她也会配合丈夫的作息稍微偷懒一下，让自己陷回枕头中再稍微赖个床，就和幼年时一样。  
不过更多时候她还是负责早起并且费尽心思把诺克提斯拉起来的那个人，而她现在已经得心应手，以至于今天突然失去这份工作令她心里痒痒的。

她得到了诺克提斯一个相当温柔的吻，如蝴蝶一样落在她额前的金发上。  
“露娜就好好躺着吧，准备的工作就交给我，”诺克提斯为自己把她弄醒的事很在意，所以再三嘱咐她躺下，毕竟对于露娜来讲现在也比较早。  
见露娜还是想起来帮忙，诺克提斯反而一脸慌张，如同小时候那样努力劝阻，这叫露娜不好再拒绝。  
“昨天可才是你的生日，今天也是为了你的生日才出门的，所以算帮我一个忙，你好好躺着休息。”  
“我明白了。我期待着，”露娜捂着嘴笑起来，随后钻回被窝，学着小时候乖宝宝的模样拉高被子，盖好后望着对方。  
这可爱的样子叫诺克提斯想要继续留在床上，但他还是鞭策自己起来按照安排行动。

露娜迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，不过生物钟还是在一个小时不到后把她叫了起来。  
诺克提斯始终没回来，等她离开房间，听人说诺克提斯还在忙。  
大家都笑盈盈的望着她，神神秘秘的。露娜很聪明，他相信诺克提斯一定为他准备了什么，而且大家都瞒着她，就为了给她一个惊喜。  
她才不会急着去问是什么，期待到时候揭晓答案，这些事令她心情雀跃。虽然她试图让自己冷静，把已经看穿的心思藏起来，然而她的表情总是会出卖她。

城堡的修复还没有结束，因为他们首先先把更多的精力，人力和财力都集中在修复居民区和交通，开拓地区为主。因此目前他们所居住的地方是重修后的某栋大楼，作为了暂时的王宫，毕竟树立一个标志形象有助于凝聚人心。  
诺克提斯和他的朋友们抽出时间造了一辆车，一辆和雷伽利亚很像的车。因为毁掉的雷伽利亚曾经作为父亲最后的陪伴而载着诺克提斯一路出发走到最后的，因此在车子完成的那一日——一个月前——诺克提斯对露娜提出了邀请。  
“露娜，生日那天我们去旅行吧。”  
因为露娜一直希望体会他们四个人出发时的那份感受。诺克提斯说，那一定要坐这辆车去。

新的雷伽利亚就停在门口，没人在那里，准备好出发的露娜走上前，却被黑色的敞篷跑车内的幽兰吸引了目光。  
她最爱的吉尔花。  
仿佛从黑色的车中溢出的海洋，花瓣满满当当的填充在后座。  
大量的花堆在那里，香气宜人，像是一个巨大柔软的鲜花床被摆放在阳光下，安装在这个特殊的位置里。

这还真是露娜没有意料到的，她小心的走到车边，却不敢开门。因为感觉一开门那些花瓣就会涌出来，如同河流般跑到地上去。  
她只是伸出手，好似一个玩水的孩子，将五指浸到花瓣中。  
一片片的花瓣柔软的亲吻她的手指，丝滑的流过她的掌心，凉凉的包裹着她的手背。  
她捧起来又放下，颗颗花瓣如同蓝色的雪从她指尖溜走，宛若蝴蝶旋转着散落回车内，融入到巨大的海蓝色集体中，分不清跑去了哪里。

“露娜。”  
心爱的人不知何时来到了她的身后，悄悄地叫着她，顽皮的像是十几岁的孩子。  
露娜一回身，却被对方轻轻按住了肩。  
才见到那个熟悉的笑容，却忽然身后一空，她的视野就从黑色的礼服飞向了碧蓝的天空。  
发出一声惊呼，她的后背被蓝色的吉尔花接住，香气伴随飞起的花瓣如浪花席卷而来，将她拖入到蓝色海洋中。

吃了一惊的露娜心脏怦怦跳，却并不害怕。她大脑深处已经知道了一切的答案，小小的刺激变得有趣起来。  
清晨的阳光显得明媚刺眼，却让没有瑕疵的蓝融入到她美丽的双眸中。  
被她落下所卷起的花瓣纷纷扬扬的飘回到她身上，与她这身纯白色的长裙形成了对比。好似蓝色的燃料滴落到白裙，把她点点融入到幽兰的背景里。

“一！二！”  
眯起眼刚捕捉到头顶一侧二楼阳台上的动静，她就听到了几个熟悉的声音。  
阳光掠过后终于聚焦的视野中，有一片东西从高处倾泻而下。  
飞舞的影子逐渐有了色彩，一簇簇蓝色的吉尔花像从空中绽放那般朝她覆盖而来。  
柔软的花碰到她的脸颊，滚过她的金发，掉在她的手臂旁，不断的拥抱她。  
伸出手捏住一株，完整的蓝色就这样映衬在清晨的苍穹里，填满了她所见的一切美好。

露娜回过神，在上方吹着口哨的鼓掌声中坐了起来。  
下方的花瓣又多又厚，几乎像是一个垫子把她支撑住，她只能勉强找到车座的位置。  
难道诺克提斯他们把整个花园的花都摘了过来并存放在这里吗？她怎么会没发现呢？真是不可思议。  
这样奇怪的想法也跑进了露娜的脑袋里。

“露娜。”  
这回诺克提斯的声音清晰的响起。看过去，诺克提斯正探进来头望着她，满意写在眼中。  
露娜还没回过神，撑起身子从淹没自己的花中探出身，却就这样被诺克提斯捧住脸亲吻住。  
如今的诺克提斯已经回坦然的表达爱意。  
也会费尽心思的为她准备一个惊喜。

“惊吓过头了吗？”诺克提斯俏皮的眨眨眼，接着把手中野餐的蓝色塞给了露娜，里面是他们要去湖边享受的早餐。  
“是有那么一点点，”露娜不得不承认，因为她现在还脸颊滚烫。但是捧着早餐靠在鲜花中，这件事自然很美妙，她正心底美滋滋的呢。

“那么出发吧！”  
“哎？这些花呢？”  
“带着一起去啦！”  
诺克提斯不开车门就这样跳到驾驶座，随后启动了车子。  
露娜没有阻止他，因为要一秒清除这些花是不可能的，更何况是送给她的惊喜。

对，今日的雷伽利亚就是这样美丽。  
带着放肆的潇洒和惊艳的浪漫，载着蓝色的花海朝着湖畔飞驰。

巨大的花群顺着敞篷的车子四处飞扬，像是消散的蓝色翅膀，不断从黑色的车身后方飘起，挥向空中，越来越长，越来越多，越来越远，越来越艳丽。  
露娜笑起来，捧着野餐的篮子，坐在后方被花瓣不断亲吻脸颊和肩头，任由它们卷过自己的长发，零零星星的与他们道别。

绕过白色，脱离黑色，蓝色们朝着晴空画出长线，又回归大地，为两人幸福的笑容身后描绘出一道湛蓝的花道。


End file.
